Just across the hall
by 4ever Draco's misstress
Summary: sequel to What spying shows you. read that one first. SLASH.


**Title: Just across the hall.**  
**Author: me**  
**Pairing: Draco/Sirius**  
**Summary: sequel to what spying shows you.**  
**Rating: NC-17**  
**Warnings: slash, swearing, sexual scenes, embarrassment, dares.**  
**A/N: I was asked for more so here it is. please read and review.**

"I wonder what they're doing in there." Ron said in his shared room with harry, Fred and George. All four boys sat on their beds one night in Grimald Place discussing what Draco and Sirius could possibly be doing sharing a room.

"It's obvious what they're doing Ronikins." Fred snickered mockingly thrusting his hips.

"Yeah," George laughed. "They're getting it on!"

"Oh please don't give me that mental image of my godfather!" Harry cringed.

"It's weird. I mean their room is right across from ours. What if they don't put a silencing charm up?" Ron asked suddenly nervous.

"I for one don't need to hear Malfoy screaming." Harry laughed.

A few moments later they heard it. A soft groan came from across the hall.

"That wasn't what I think it was, was it?" Harry asked looking a little panicked.

"I think it was." George grinned. He and Fred shared a look.

They waited completely silent to see if they were right. A few moments passed before they heard the noise again. It was whimper this time, high pitched and wanton.

"That's defiantly Malfoy. Theres no way a man like Sirius would make such a girlish noise." Ron said grinning.

"I hope it wasn't Sirius." Harry said.

They all laughed at Harry's worried expression.

"How about we play a game to take our minds of them." Ron suggested.

"Truth or dare?" George said.

They played the childish game for a while doing not so childish dares laughing at embarrassing truths and dares they made each other do. Ron was made to tell his deepest secret. He had gotten an erection in one detention with Snape and said teacher had caught him rubbing his crotch against the leg of the table. "It had nothing to do with Snape!" he had defended. Harry was dared to wear a pair of Hermione's frilliest nickers for the rest of the night. Fred told about his most embarrassing moment, Molly walking in on him wanking. And George did a strip tease, Which he rather enjoyed. It was later when Fred dared Harry to do something he really didn't want to do.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Fred asked raising his eyebrow challengingly.

"Dare." Harry met the challenge.

Fed smirked over to George who laughed in return.

"I dare you to barge into Sirius's room and ask him for something, and don't leave until you get it."

"But, they could be doing things in there!" Harry said horrified.

"I bet ten gallons they are!" George burst out laughing.

"Are you really going to make me do this?"

"Yes." All three boys said in unison.

"Good luck mate." Ron said smiling as Harry got up and walked slowly over to the door. He looked back at the amused faces and scowled.

Harry crept over to the door opposite the one he just came from. He could now hear more pants and groans coming from inside. He could only hope that they had a sheet over them. He took a deep breath and clutched the doorknob. He quickly slammed the door open and went loudly into the room. He really wasn't prepared for what he saw.

His godfather was lying naked on top of the bed. the sheets had been thrust to the end of the bed. Malfoy was also naked, straddling Sirius's hips. He was moaning loudly and muttering Sirius over and over. Malfoy was riding his godfather, bobbing up and down Sirius's cock. Harry could see Malfoy's bottom clench as he rode Sirius's dick. Harry felt dirty just looking at the pair of them. And just a little bit turned on.

When the door banged against the wall Malfoy whipped his head around to look at Harry. His eyes widened and a blush crept up his neck. Sirius jerked up and grabbed the blankets wrapping them protectively around Draco's bare body. Draco quickly dislodged Sirius's cock and shifted behind him, embarrassed about being seen taking it up the arse by one of his oldest enemies.

"Harry? What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" Sirius yelled.

"Sorry Sirius. I don't mean to disturb."

"Then get out." He said angrier about him seeing his Draco naked than anything else.

"I just need a book that i think I left here, I was looking at it earlier." Harry was red, blushing from head to foot.

"I think you can find it later." Sirius said exasperated.

"I really need that book." Harry said laughing nervously.

Malfoy still hadn't said a word. He was just leaning his head against Sirius's shoulder as if hiding his face.

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. "Get it, fast." He was rubbing his hand soothingly on Malfoy's arm.

Harry quickly went and pretended to be looking for a book, any book. He saw one on the table near Malfoy so he grabbed it. He was about to run out of there when Malfoy grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Say one word about what you saw and I'll use those curses my Aunt Bella taught me." He whispered in his ear. Harry nodded jerkily. He was almost at the door when Sirius's voice stopped him.

"Don't ever come in to my room without knocking again, got it."

"Okay."

Harry quietly closed the door and ran in to his room where Ron, Fred and George waited.

He was still blushing when he sat down.

"Well?" Ron asked eagerly.

Harry shook his head. "You don't want to know."

**THE END.**

**A/N: so what did you all think?**


End file.
